1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile rack for a library and an RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification) system for a library including the same, and more particularly to a mobile rack for a library and an RFID system for a library including the same, in which an RFID communication using UHF is employed, and security and ambient space utilization can be beneficially obtained by moving racks containing books.
2. Background
Generally, a library mobile rack is installed at a place where lots of books are stored or kept such as a library, and configured to move racks in various shapes and structures. These days, an RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification) communication is utilized to effectively manage the books in the library moving racks.
The above RFID is a technology to receive and transmit data from an electronic tag attached to objects by using radio frequency. That is, the RFID is a technology that uses radio frequencies to transmit/receive information to/from an electronic tag attached to an object, thereby providing a related service during the sale of the object. The RFID can be thought of as a representative technology of general contact-less cards that can replace barcodes, magnetic cards, IC cards, and the like.
The operating principle of the RFID system is as follows. AN RFID system includes an RFID reader and an RFID tag. The RFID reader includes an internal or external antenna forming an electromagnetic field, that is, RF field by diffusing an active signal. If the electronic tag enters the RF field, the electronic tag receives the active signal diffused by the antenna and transmits data stored at a tag to the RFID reader by using the received active signal. After this, the RFID reader receives and analyzes the data transmitted by the electronic tag to acquire particular data on an object where the electronic tag is attached.
That is to say, an RFID system includes an RFID reader and an RFID tag. The RFID reader emits an active signal through an antenna to create an electromagnetic field, that is, an RF field. Upon entering the RF field, the RFID tag is enabled. In response to a reader request signal transmitted from the RFID reader, the enabled RFID tag transmits its stored information (or a tag response signal) to the RFID reader. Upon receiving the information from the RFID tag, the RFID reader analyzes the received information to obtain the specific information relating to an object to which the RFID tag is attached.
Meanwhile, an RFID system uses various frequency bands such as low frequency, high frequency, UHF, microwave, having different usages and practical uses respectively. However, frequencies generally used by the RFID communication include low frequencies (125 kHz, 135 kHz) and high frequencies (13.56 MHz), whereby an interference signal is transmitted to the antenna. The interference signal brings about an inconvenience to management of objects attached with the RFID tag.
Particularly, many signals may be overlappingly received by the antenna to increase inconveniences to the management of books caused by the interfered signals in a library mobile rack where a plurality of racks stacked with many books is installed and where each rack is movably provided.